


The Oldest Trick

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very simple Halloween prank backfires ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oldest Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble contest.

Hermione laughed and grabbed Ginny's arm before the somewhat inebriated redhead could fall over.

"Who put that step there?" Ginny asked indignantly as she righted herself.

"It was there when we went in," Hermione said with a smile.

They linked arms and headed back down the empty corridor towards the party. Ginny teetered unsteadily in the high heels she had insisted were a vital part of her costume. Hermione had observed that she had never seen a cat in stilettos before, but Ginny had been determined.

There was a strange noise coming from a room up ahead and Hermione froze. Ginny looked at her friend quizzically as Hermione motioned her to be quiet and drew her wand. The noise had stopped. Now everything was too quiet.

"How did you get your wand to stay up your sleeve like that?" Ginny hissed.

Hermione ignored Ginny and began walking slowly towards the now quiet room ahead. Ginny followed, her heels clacking loudly on the wooden floor. Hermione sighed in exasperation and turned to hush Ginny.

When Hermione was about to tell Ginny to stay still, Ginny let out a blood-curdling scream, her eyes locked on something over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione whipped back round, heart pounding and fired off a couple of stunners instinctively.

"Ginny?" Hermione said as she advanced carefully.

"I'm okay," Ginny said, her voice quavering as she spoke.

"Have you got your wand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied after a short pause.

The two girls walked slowly towards the white mass on the floor of the corridor up ahead. As they got closer, Hermione realised it was a bed sheet. The adrenaline started to wear off and her heart rate started to slow back to normal. Why on Earth was there a sheet in the corridor? She looked at Ginny who looked just as confused as she felt. They reached for the edge of the sheet and carefully pulled it back to reveal Fred and George unconscious on the ground.

Hermione dropped to her knees at George's side and revived him as quickly as she could. When he opened his eyes Ginny started shouting at him straight away. Hermione decided to leave her to it and revive Fred. She removed his pirate eye patch and quietly said the necessary charms. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at her. Despite her annoyance, Hermione found herself smiling back.

"I feel like I've been hit with a tonne of bricks," Fred said.

"You idiot," Hermione replied affectionately.

She offered him her hand and helped him sit up. He winced and put his hand to the back of his head.

"You might need some ice for that," Hermione said as she stood up and dusted off her dress. "And I think you owe me a drink."

Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to get me a drink or do you want me to point out to Ginny that she's only threatening one twin?" Hermione asked with an evil smile.

"What are you having?" Fred asked, as he offered her his arm and guided her towards the party.


End file.
